mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Magic (MM8)/Spells
The Water Magic spells in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Normal level : Automatically awakens all characters from a normal sleep and will awaken them from a magical sleep if they haven't had the sleep condition for too long. The greater the caster's skill in Water magic, the longer the sleep condition could have been present before this spell becomes ineffective. * Normal: Successful if the target has been asleep less than 3 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Successful if the target has been asleep for less than 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Successful if the target has been asleep for less than 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: This spell's recovery rate is reduced to "fast." : Sprays poison at monsters directly in front of the characters. Damage is low, but few monsters have resistance to Water magic, so it usually works. Each shot does 2 points of damage plus 1-2 per skill point in Water magic. * Normal: This spell has a slow rate of recovery and produces only 1 shot of poison. * Expert: Recovery rate is decreased and the spell produces 3 shots of poison. * Master: Recovery rate is further decreased and the spell produces 5 shots of poison. * Grandmaster: Recovery rate is as fast as it can get and the spell produces 7 shots of poison. : Increases all characters' resistance to Water magic by an amount equal to caster's skill in Water and lasts 1 hour per skill point. * Normal: 1 point of Water resistance per skill point. * Expert: 2 points of Water resistance per skill point. * Master: 3 points of Water resistance per skill point. * Grandmaster: 4 points of Water resistance per skill point. : Fires a single bolt of ice at a single target. It always hits and does 1-4 points of damage per skill point in Water magic. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "slow" for the Normal level. Expert level : Only useful outdoors, Water Walk lets characters walk along the surface of water without sinking. This spell can be very useful, but constantly drains 1 spell point every 20 minutes while in contact with water. * Expert: Lasts 10 minutes per skill point. * Master: Lasts 1 hour per spell point. * Grandmaster: No casting cost. : Recharges any magic item that uses charges. Every time this spell is cast, the item permanently loses part of its charges. * Expert: Loses 50% - 1% per skill point. * Master: Loses 30% -1% per skill point. * Grandmaster: Loses 20% -1% per skill point. : Acid Burst squirts a jet of extremely caustic acid at a single victim. It always hits and does 9 points of damage plus 1-9 per skill point. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate" for the Expert level. Master level : Gives a chance to imbue a normal item with magical powers. The chance of success is 10% per skill point in Water magic. * Master: Cast moderate strength enchantments on the target item. * Grandmaster: Cast a strong enchantment on the target item. : Town Portal teleports the party to the central fountain of any town the player has visited. Town Portal has a 10% chance per point of Water magic skill of working when cast. * Master: This spell is restricted to use when no hostile monsters are nearby. * Grandmaster: The restriction for hostile monsters is lifted. : Fires a ball of ice in the direction the caster is facing. The ball will shatter when it hits something, launching shards of ice in all directions except the caster's. The shards will ricochet until they strike a creature or melt. Each shard does 12 points of damage plus 1-6 per skill point in Water magic. * Master: Moderate recovery rate and will burst into 7 shards. * Grandmaster: Fast recovery rate and will burst into 9 shards. Grandmaster level : Lloyd's Beacon lets the caster place a marker at a location they want to teleport back to in the future. Just how far in the future depends on the skill in Water magic. Cast this spell whenever they wish, to either place a marker or return to one. Once they are cast, these beacons will decay after 1 week per skill point in Water magic. Category:Might and Magic VIII spells